TwiPotter
by Enigmagirl
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her dad...She meets intersting people while she lives in forks...Silvia Malfoy is a witch who attends Hogwarts school. What will happen when they have to move the school to a different town...
1. Preface's

**Here is a new story written by me EnigmaGirl and my friend SeverusSnapePrincess10 this is the preface and the character info for my friends character...I hope you guys like it!**!

* * *

**TwiPotter**

Character Info-

Silvia Malfoy

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Long, Black

Personality: Cunning, Fair minded, easy excited, kind, outgoing and flutatious.

Boyfriend: Severus Snape/Crush: Carlisle Cullen

Family: Malfoy's

Talent: Animagus

Attend Hogwarts school

Preface-Bella

I've never thought of how my life would turn out but now that I'm living this life I couldn't imaging going back to my old life. This life was ment for me. He was ment for me. I was supposed to come here and meet all these people so I could start living my new life. So I'm going to start living it.

Preface-Silvia

I thought my life couldn't be more different after I found out I was a witch born to a pureblood family, but I was wrong. Going back to Hogwarts for my sixth year, thing go through change. Hogwarts gets relocated to a small place called Forks, Then I learn that there are more different people then I thought. Not only are there Muggles, Witches and Wizards, but are there really Vampires and Werewolves in and around Forks.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please reveiw and let me know what you think of it so far...thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 2 of mine and UnknowHBKgirl story... I hope you guys will take the time to read it...Thanks for all the review for the first chapter! **

**see you at the bottom****

* * *

****Chapter 1- Bella**

Leaving my mom to go live with my dad is the hardest thing I've ever done. When I was little my mom hated living in Forks. Her and my dad broke up so she took me and moved to Florida. She just got remarried a couple months ago to a guy named Phil. He's a professional baseball player and he travel a lot. My mom stays home with me but she missed Phil. That's why I've decided to move in with my dad. When I arrived in Forks Washington and got off the plane I saw my dad waiting for me. I went up to him and hugged him.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey Bells, I've missed you" He said

"Yeah me too" I said

I hadn't seen my dad since last summer. We walked outside to his police cruiser and got in. Charlie's the chief of police here in Forks. We arrived at his house about about a half hour later. He showed me to my room that I've had since I was a baby. He left me alone for a little bit. Two hours later I herd people outside. When I went outside I saw a old looking Truck in the driveway.

"Hey Bella, This is Billy and his son Jacob Black" He said

"Yeah I remember" I said

"It's good to see you again" Billy said

"Yeah" I said

"Hello Bella" Jacob said

"Hi" I said

"Bella how do you like your new Truck?" Charlie asked

"This is for me?" I said

"Yeah just bought it of Billy for you" He said

"Oh my god! No way, This is awesome" I said

"I totally redid the engine for you" Jacob said

I got in the front seat and Jacob followed on the outside. He told me how to start it. We all went inside a couple minutes later. Jacob and Billy end up staying for dinner. They went home around ten. I went to bed shortly after. Before I came here Charlie already registered me for school. The next morning I got up and showered. I ate breakfast, Said goodbye to my dad and headed to the school for my first day at Forks Highschool. When I got there mostly all the cars that were there looked old like mine except a shinny Volvo, A Porsha and a huge Jeep. When I was done parking I headed to the main office. When I got there I asked the lady for my time table. My first class is English, Second is Math, Then Lunch, Science, Then my worse call ever Gym. I have a habit of falling down a lot. Plus I'm really bad at sports. I was walking to English when I herd someone calling me Isabella. Charlie must call me that behind my back.

"Your Isabella right?" A boy asked

"Just Bella" I said

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Eric" He said

"Nice to meet you Eric" I said

He walked me to English class. I gave the teacher my slip and sat down. English and Math were both boring but I made it through the morning. I walked into the cafateria and saw Eric. He called me over to sit with his friends.

"Hey Bella this is Mike, Jessica, Angla and Tyler. Eric said

"Hey guys" I said

They all started talking to me. I looked around then cafateria and that's when I saw them coming in from outside.

"Who are they" I asked

The girl named Jessica looked around to see who I was talking about,

"Those are the Cullen's" She said

"There doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen foster kid" Angla said

"The blond is Rosalie, The dark hair guy is Emmett, There like together together, The small dark hair girl is Alice and the blond guy is Jasper, He always looks like he's in pain and their together too" Jessica said

I looked over again and that's when I saw him.

"Whose that?" I asked

"That's Edward Cullen, Totally good looking but aparently no one here is good enough for him" Jessica said

They all sat down at the far end of the cafateria. I looked over at them and saw that Edward was starring at me. I turned away and didn't look over the rest of lunch. When lunch was over I headed to science class. Mike and Eric both had the class with me. I walked in and saw Edward sitting at a science table by himself. I walked by the fan that was in the room and saw that Edward had covered his mouth. I gave the teacher my slip and of course he told me to sit in the empty seat beside Edward. When I sat beside him he moved as far away from me as he possibly could. He stayed liked that for the rest of class. He left right when the bell rang. After Gym I headed home. Charlie wasn't there yet so I went upstairs to do my homework. When he came home he asked me how my first day went. I said it went pretty fine. That night I went to bed around eleven after I finshed the rest of my homework.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it please review and let me know what you think! thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is my cowritter's chapter...Her fanfiction was called UnknownHBKgirl but she changed it to SeverusSnapePrincess10...Her chapter are all on Harry Potter and mine are on Twilight but we are going to make are characters meet soon and then add Twilight and Harry Potter stuff together...I just hope you guys like this...of course you can tell im into twilight and wrestling and Jen is into harry Potter and wrestling and a little twilight...welll i will let you get to reading this!**

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 2-Silvia**

"Stupid Death Eaters; I thought to myself at platform 9 3/4. It was September 1st, The day I would be going back to Hogwarts. As excited as I was I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Over the summer the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, Decided to pose an attack on the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Reading the Daily Prophet, The wizarding newspaper, I saw an article about the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore the most powerful wizard since Merton's time. Deciding to move Hogwarts to a smaller place to put up new protection wards and to have less muggles around just in case the Death Eater's decide to attack again or Voldemort. So now Hogwarts is in this small place called Forks. Away from Britain and further away from Malfoy mansion. "Just Perfect".

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Since I'm now a sixth year, I got to sit in the private compartment. As I'm a Malfoy, I can't act nice to anyone outside of the pureblood status. Thanks to my brother Draco and us being in sytherin I don't have any friends, Plus I don't on a normal bases act like a jerk to everyone. But there is an upside to being in Slytherin. The head of Sytherin house is none other then Hogwarts Potions Master, Professor Snape. Everyone who has Professor Snape as a teacher usually thinks of him as the evil bat of the dungeons, Mostly the students from the other three houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But as for me I am head over heels in love with the man. Serverus Snape is a friend of my family and looked after me and Drako most of our lives. Serverus Snape is the reason why my home life was bearable to live with. Every summer Serverus always visits for two weeks. My dad, Lucius Malfoy, has always been a good friend of Serverus. Unfortunately since I'm a nice person, Lucius treats me like filth but treats Drako like royalty. Anyway thank god my mom, Narissica aloud me to die my blond hair black.

Upon arriving to Hogwarts, I notice that the new location of the school was within a forest, Probably away from muggles eyes. The only thing I seen, other then trees and bushes, was a nice looking house with glass windows and a nice car parked in front of it. "These muggles must be rich" I thought just as a guy with blond hair and a doctors coat walked out of the house. Good thing muggles can't see the Hogwarts express because I looked at the man, I could swear he looked straight at me.

Leaving the train at the new platform, I couldn't believe it was practically just outside of Hogwarts gates. Walking up the path towards the entrance hall, I could hear Serval people talking about their opinion on residing in Forks.

"Stupid Gryffindor's" I said to myself

"So far I like this place, It's quiet" A bushy haired girl I know as Hermione said

"Well that's great in all but this place seems boring" A red head guy who I also know to be Ron Weasley said staring at a boy with a lightning shape scar on his head for support on the topic.

"No offence 'Mione' but I think Ron has got a point plus, What about Hogmeads visits?" Harry Potter asked his best mates as they entered the Great Hall to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Since I had to go sit at the Slytherin table the conversation was lost to me as I found a seat by myself at the far end of the table.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We have a few new changes this year. The first is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Please welcome back Professor Lupin" Dumbledore said

A huge round of applause started from all the students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff tables. The Slytherin's just watch with frowns on their faces until the apolunes died down, waiting for Dumbledore to complete his speech.

"As for Hogmeads weekends, Since the castle is now in a new location, There will no longer be visits to Hogsmeade. But I'm delighted to say during those weekends, you all are going to be able to visit the muggles town and go to the reservation. As for our care of Magical creatures class with Professor Hagrid, It will continue in the forest surrounding the school. On top of that, Since Professor Hagrid could not bring his hut here to Forks, He will be residing in a classroom on the first floor" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

He then went over the original school rules about curfew for the first and second years being at ten and every other year having their curfew at ten thirdy. The other rule I herd before I zoned out was about the third floor corridor being off limits to all students. I could not help but zone out, Not because I have heard these rules five other times but I have just locked with my head of house, Professor Snape. Suddenly I could feel heat creeping into my cheeks, That only meant one thing, I was blushing. Looking down at my plate, Not wanting Snape to see me blush, Food suddenly appeared on the table. Hearing my stomach growl, I couldn't wait to dig in.

After dinner, I got up to start leaving the Great Hall. Starting to leave, I could see Professor Snape looking at me. Blushing again I started to go down the hall to the Slytherin common room.

"I can't believe I can't stop blushing. Snape is just so awesome" I thought as I got to the common room and said the password (Serpent). Since I'm a prefect along with my brother, I get to have private room. Satisfied that I don't have to deal with nosey and annoying roommates, I got out my summer homework and decided to go over it to make sure it all will be good enough to hand in tomorrow, Especially my Potion homework. When my homework was to my satisfaction, and I knew Snape wouldn't be disappointed in my Potions work, I decided that a good nights sleep was the best solution if I wanted to be prepared for classes Getting my pajamas on and having my teeth brushed, I got in to bed and thought about how good tomorrow was going to be with seeing Snape.

"Things are going to be quite interesting, I just know it" I thought as I yawned and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! the next chapter will be in Bella's point a view aka me in the story lol...please review! thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys her is chapter 3...I finally got it back after like a month...I hope you guys like this story so far. I'm a HUGE Twilight fan and my Co-Writter...SeverusSnapePrincess10 is a HUGE Harry Potter fan so that where this story came from...We both take out time to make this story awesome for us and our readers...Thanks to Everyone that has reviewed the first two chapters...I knowthis story is going to get alot better once we do more chapter so stick with us...Thank you**

**See you at the bottome!****

* * *

****Chapter 3-Bella**

It's been a week since I've seen Edward Cullen at school. It's Monday morning, I woke up at seven to get ready for school. After I was done showering I put on a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank-top, I left my long brown hair down. I went downstairs and notice my dad was already gone to work. I grabbed a piece of toast and left to go to school. I got their and headed to my first class. After lunch I headed to science class. I walked into class and saw Edward Cullen sitting in his seat. I sat down in my seat beside him and looked at him then turned away. The first day I saw him I notice he had black eyes. Now today they were a beautiful golden colour.

"Hello" Edward said "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen, Your Bella?" He asked

"Uh, Yes" I said

The teacher told everyone to get started on our microscope work.

"Ladies first" Edward said pushing the microscope towards me.

I grabbed it and looked at him.

"You were gone" I said

"Yeah I had a family emergency" He said

"Okay" I said

"So you enjoying the weather?" He asked

"Your asking me about the weather" I said

"Yeah, I guess I am" He said

I smiled a little bit and continued working. Edward continued to talk to me until the bell rang. I left the class and headed to my most horrible class ever Gym. Once school was over I headed to my truck. I looked across the parking lot and saw Edward and his family by their cars. I turned away and started to get my keys form my backpack when I herd a noise. I turned around and saw a van coming straight at me. I had no time to move. The van was going to kill me. That's when I saw Edward hand around my waist pulling me to the ground. He put his hand out and stopped the van. He pulled his hand away and looked at me then left. I herd people coming up to me to ask if I was okay.

"Bella I called 911" Jessica said

"Don't move" Mike said

"Bella I'm so sorry, I tried to stop" Tyler said

Five minutes later the Ambulance showed up. They put me in and took me and Tyler to the hospital. They put us in a room as we waited for the doctor. I saw my dad come in.

"Bells you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine dad" I said

"I'm really sorry Bella" Tyler said

"It's okay it was nothing" I said

"Bella you could have been killed" My dad said

"Yes but I wasn't" I said

The doctor came in just as my dad was going to say something.

"Hello, How are you feeling?" He asked

He looked at his clipboard he held in his hand then looked at me.

"Isabella" He said

"It's just Bella" I said

"Well Bella looks like you took a big spill" He said

"I'm fine, It would been a lot worse if Edward wasn't their to knock me out of the way" I said

"Edward, Your boy?" My dad asked

"Yeah"He said

Then Dr. Cullen checked me over and said I could go home instead of school. My dad took me out into the hall.

"You should call your mom" He said

"Did you tell her?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"She's probably freaking out" I said

My dad went to sign some papers. While I started walking down the hall with my cellphone. I was about to call my mom when I saw Dr. Cullen, Edward sister Rosalie and Edward talking.

"What was I suppose to do let her die" Edward said

"I think we should take this to my office" Dr. Cullen said

"Can I talked to you for a minute" I said to Edward

He started walking over to me and just looked at me.

"What?" He asked

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked

"Bella I was standing right next to you" He said

"No you were standing next to your car across the lot" I said

"Bella I think you hit your head" Edward said

"I know what I saw" I said

"What's that?" He asked

"The van was going to crush me but you pulled me away and stopped the van with your hand" I said

"Can't you just thank me already" He said

"Thank you" I said

"Your not going to let this go are you?" He asked

"No" I said

"I hope you enjoy disappointment" Edward said walking away

I left with my dad a couple minutes later. After dinner Jacob called and asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him. I agreed and he came over a half hour later. We took a walk in the woods that were by my house. About half way threw I saw this huge castle that never used to be there when I would come for the summers. When I looked again I saw a girl wearing werid cloths looking at me.

"Jacob do you see that?" I asked

"Yeah I wonder where that came from, It wasn't their a couple months ago" He said

"Okay" I said

We started walking back to my house. Jacob left a couple hours later. After he left I went to bed thinking about that mysterious castle in the woods that never used to be their and wondering who that girl was standing outside of it.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you thing! I love to hear what you guys think of my stories...The review make improve and do better stuff and they let me know that i'm doing good and not boring you! i will have the next chapter up tomorrow! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, This is my Co-Writter's SeverusSnapePrincess10 chapter! Thanks to all the reviews i have gotten so far! you truly amazing!**

**Thank you**

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Silvia

The first week back at Hogwarts was a pretty busy week. Since I completed my O.W.L's (Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations) during my fifth year at Hogwarts. I had to get an 'okay' from my head of house on my first day of classes to choose which classes I scored high enough so I would be able to continue on the path to the career I had chosen. Since I wanted to be an Aurer, A dark wizard catcher, I had to be able to score high enough, Which I did to take Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. My favorite class I went to was definitely potions where I could see my crush and head of house, Professor Snape. Unfortunately my brother Draco had to be in the same class. The class was with Slytherine's and Gryfindor's. Being the second Monday of potions class, I was waiting in anticipation for class to begin.

When I seen Snape walk into the classroom, It was such an amazing sight. His black robes were blowing around him. When he passed my desk, I knew I was blushing again because my heart felt like it jumped into my throat.

"Your work is to be completed within an hour, The instructions for the potion is on the blackboard" Snape said

He waved his wand at the blackboard behind him.

"You may begin" Snape said added in a silky tone that just made me continue to blush.

My blush didn't go unnoticed because my nosy brother Draco and his henchman, Crabbe and Goyle were pointing at me. Then to my great horror just as Snape decided to walk by my work place Draco dog whistled and burst out laughing with his henchman. That's when Snape spoke once more in on of his most silkiest tones.

"Mr. Malfoy, Thank you for your theatrics. As this is the last class I am teaching today, I will let your act slip" Snape said

He was starring at my blushing face while I tried to look at one point of the floor. I knew what he's thinking,

_I know he thinks I'm just an immature little girl that he used to babysit. I get this feeling that he knows I have a crush on him. I thought suddenly wanting to cover my face._

"After class I want Mr and Miss Mafoy to see me in my office" Snape said

Draco looked at me and frowned at me and I sighed in relief at knowing the conversation was at an end for now. By the end of class I got my love potion done and handed it to a very grumpy Snape. Halfway through the class a group of Gryfindor's blew there cauldrons up adding the wrong ingredients.

"At least when I work by myself, My stuff gets done correctly and handed in on time" I said

Snape went over to Draco's workplace to collect his potion which was the wrong color.

_That's what you get for working with thick heads like Crabbe and Goyle" I thought smirking at Draco._

When the bell rang I stayed put in my seat as I watched the students leave with anticipation. As Snape had assigned a three foot long essay on the properties of the love potion we were working on, I sighed eternally to know I have another Chance to please Snape. Snape's reputation to the students meant that he was cold, A dungeon bat, A git and a bloody bastard (More or less a Gryfindor term thanks to one named Ron Weasley), But to me he is absolutely brilliant.

Soon when it was only me, Draco and Snape in the classroom. Snape started to speak.

"Silvia, Draco, The display in class was uncalled for. Fortunately for you Mr. Malfoy, I said I would drop the subject so I will, I want the two of you to stop being at each others throats" Snape said glaring at me and Draco which just made me blush to Draco's annoyance.

"If I don't taunt Silvia, Then potions becomes rather boring" Draco said sneering at me.

"I don't care, You are to leave Silvia alone" Snape said continuing to glare at Draco.

"Haven't you notice the crush Silvia has on you. It's not healthy" Draco said seeing me blush deeper

"You know how Professor Snape doesn't like lying Silvia, So you can't deny it. Plus you blushing a lot" After hearing Draco say that with Snape standing right in front of us.

I couldn't even have the courage to look up at them. I tried to to open my mouth to retort, But found I couldn't deny it so I shut my mouth because my crush on Snape is true. There's one thing Professor Snape hates and that is lying. Knowing Draco had proved his point, He continued to smirk at me. Raising my head to look Snape in the eyes with my face feeling like it was on fire from blushing, Snape just stared back into my eyes without saying anything.

"I told you" Draco said snobbishly.

Feeling like I couldn't take anymore judging, A silent tear slid down my cheek as I ran out of classroom. Leaving Snape and Draco to stare after me. Fresh air seemed like a brilliant thing to me.

After my display in front of Professor Snape and Draco, I had to endure stares from some students wondering the halls. Wiping the tears forcefully from my face. I decided to stand just outside the castle to try and sort out my thoughts. That's when I noticed a girl and guy staring at me with shocked and confused looks on their faces.

_I thought that muggles wouldn't be able to see the castle or even me for that matter I thought_ staring right into the girls eyes.

_Something is definitely up, I think I should go exploring to see if I can find that glass house _I thought suddenly thinking back to the train ride when the blond guy looked at me. Watching the boy and girl suddenly leaving without even saying anything to me just made me more curious to know what was happening here in forks. That night while working on my potions essay I couldn't focus because my mind was back on the glass house.

_Tomorrow is my day to explore _I thought getting ready for bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think and i will let SeverusSnapePrincess10 know what you guys think! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five of twipotter for you guys! thanks to Diana for all the help and ideas! Next chapter will be Silvia's!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 5-Bella**

It was the middle of the day and I was getting ready to science class. I couldn't wait to see Edward again. The bell rang for the end of lunch. I picked up my stuff and needed to science. I walked into science and saw Edward sitting at our science table. He looked at me and smiled with those lovely golden eyes. The first time I saw him sitting in class I notice his eyes were black, Now since he's been back from wherever he went they've been a golden color.

"Hello Bella" He said

"Hi Edward, Hey did you get contacts?" I asked

"No why?" He asked

"The first day I saw you they were black now there like a golden color" I said

"Oh, Well I didn't" He said

The teacher came over and put our work on our table. I went to grab mine the same time Edward grabbed his, That's when our hand touched for a split second. His hands were like ice blocks. I grabbed my paper and put it in front of me.

"Your hand is so cold" I whispered to him

He didn't answer me or even talked to me again during science. Then the bell rang so I got up and headed to gym class. After school was over I got in my truck and was about to start it when I herd a taping noise on my window. I looked and saw that it was Edward. I rolled down the window and just looked at him.

"Bella we shouldn't be friends" He said

"You should have figured that out before you saved me from getting crushed, You should have just let it crush me so you wouldn't feel all this regret" I said

"You think I regret saving you?" He asked

I just nod at him.

"Well I don't regret saving you" He said

"Okay" I said

"Bye" He said

Then he left and headed back to his car. His family was starring at me.

_"God! They have starring problems" I thought to myself._

I left school and headed home. I pulled into my driveway. I saw the weird looking girl from the castle walking down the street.

"Hello" I said

She just looked at me like I just seen a ghost.

"You can see me?" She said

"Of course I can, I saw you the other day at the castle when I was with my friend" I said

"Oh, What are you?" She asked

"I'm a person just like you" I said

"A muggle?" She asked

"What's a muggle?" I asked

"Never mind my name is Silvia Malfoy" She said

"I'm Bella Swan" I said

"How can you see me?" She asked

"Uh I'm not blind I can see every human" I said

"I'm a witch and human's aren't suppose to see us unless we want them to or the castle, I made sure you or anyone else couldn't see me but you still do" she said

"Wait a minute a witch? No way" I said

"Yes way, Are castle and us had to be relocated here because were hiding from very bad evil wizards" She said

"Okay so why can I see you then?" I asked

"I don't know, That's why I asked you" She said

I was about to respond when my dad came outside.

"Bells who are you talking to?" He asked

I looked over and saw Silvia still standing there.

"Oh my god! You are" I said

"Told you" She said

"I was talking on my phone dad" I said

"Well come in dinner's ready" He said

"See you later Silvia the witch" I said

I went inside and started eating dinner. The next morning I arrived at school and saw Edward and his family starring at me again.

_"God! They all need to see a doctor for their starring problem" I thought to myself_

The hole time in science Edward said nothing to me. When school was over I was surprised to see Edward coming up to me by my truck.

"Bella we need to talk, Why don't you let me drive you home" He said

"I thought you didn't want to be friends" I said

"I said we shouldn't not that I didn't want to be" He said

"I can't leave my truck here overnight" I said

"My sister Alice will take it home for you" He said

I looked and saw his sister Alice coming up to us.

"Hello, I'm Alice" She said

"Bella" I said

"Oh I know your name" She said smiling at me

"Let's go" Edward said grabbing my arm

I handed Alice my keys and left with Edward. We were driving when we stopped in a little field.

"Why are we here, I thought you were taken me home?" I asked

"I am but I said we needed to talk" he said

"Uh okay so talk" I said

"First I just want to try something" He said leaning towards me

I knew what he was going to do so I leaned forward also.

Don't move" He said

He leaned forward and kissed me right on the lips. I of course kissed him back. I put my hands in his hair to keep from him pulling away to soon but of as I did that he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Bella I can never loose control with you" He said

"Uh okay" I said

"Bella there's something that I have to tell you before we do anymore things together" He said

"So tell me already" I said

"You might hate me after this and I totally will understand" He said

"Edward for god sakes just tell me" I said starting to get mad

"Bella I'm a vampire" Edward said

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please let me know what you think of this story so far! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is SeverusSnapePrincess10 chapter! sorry it took so long...i havent been able to get the book back yet but we decided just to type it on the computer for now on so this will be updated more offten...soorrry for the huge delay...thanks for all the reviews and for understanding...**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 6: Silvia**

After a quick breakfast in the Great Hall, I was about to get ready to go to my first class Transfiguration's, when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Good morning students and staff. For today, I am cancelling classes."Dumbledore said just as the Great Hall rang out with applause from the whole student body.

'That was completely unexpected. Well at least I can start exploring Forks sooner than was planned.'I thought before Dumbledore cut across my thoughts with more of his speech.

"I have talked to the staff and they agree that you all deserve a day off from your studies to have a free day to explore the town of Forks. Just make note that if you go out of the castle for today, you must make sure there is a disillusionment charm placed on you so the muggles cannot see you. I want to also make a note that you are to be back at the castle before dinner tonight in the Great Hall. Make sure to have your wands on your person at all times and if any of you get caught out later, you are to report to your Head of House for a proper punishment. That is all. Carry on."Dumbledore stated in a grave tone.

'I can't believe my luck. Now I can go and try to find that glass house I seen while on the train. If I'm lucky enough, maybe while I am out, I might see that blonde guy or even that strange girl who was looking as though she seen the castle yesterday.'I thought before someone bumped into me.

"Sorry."I said trying to be polite before I noticed the person who bumped into me.

It was one of the two people I was trying to avoid, my brother Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you. Sil, are you so blinded by your love for Uncle Severus that you can't even watch where you are going?"Draco sneered at me with amusement etched in his facial features.

"Shut up Draco!"I yelled at him while blushing in embarrassment.

Well since we were both still in the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table was next to the Slytherin table, Draco's comment didn't go unnoticed by some of the nosey Gryffindor's.

"Whoa! Did someone just say someone had a crush on Snape?"

"Mind your own business Weasley."Draco stated sneering at Ron along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Draco, just leave me alone. I have things I need to do and they don't involve you."I yelled before the number one person I was trying to avoid came up behind me and started speaking in his most silkiest tone."

"Miss Malfoy, I would refrain from yelling here. I would think that you would be more considerate considering your background from your childhood."

I knew exactly what Snape was referring to. He was saying, in a Snape like way, that he raised me and he expected proper behaviour from me no matter who I was around. Even if my company involved nosey Gryffindor's and my brother. Knowing that I was blushing again, either it was embarrassment or my general crush on Snape, I quickly turned around and made a quick apology to him while looking at the floor.

"I apologize sir. That was very inappropriate of me."I said shyly while furiously blushing.

I just knew Draco was smirking at me.

"Make sure you don't yell inanely in my presence again because I know some cauldrons in my classroom that need to be scrubbed."Snape stated as I chanced to look up into Snape's obsidian eyes.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, you will refrain from taunting Miss Malfoy in my presence or you can have a detention with Filch. By the way 10 points from Gryffindor for not minding your own business."Snape said smirking before he walked away from everyone out of the Great Hall with his black cloak billowing around him.

I decided to follow him out of the Great Hall so I could start my exploration of Forks, but before I exited, I could hear Ron call Snape a Greasy Git which made me angry.

Finally exiting the castle, I could not help but notice what a nice day it was. Just breathing in the fresh air made me feel better and momentarily forget about Ron's attitude towards Snape. Since I knew the castle was in the same forest as the glass house, I knew where to go first.

It was definitely a longer walk than it looked to be from on the train. It took about an hour and a half of hiking to find it. At this point I was really hungry because it was almost lunch time. Ignoring my hunger for now, I slowly and cautiously made my way up to the house. Looking at it, I was surprised to see a beautiful young woman standing in one of the rooms looking right at me. I cursed the house for being made of glass and my disillusionment charm for obviously not working.

'What is up in this town. Muggles are not supposed to see me.'I thought just before the young woman walked out of the house towards me.

Just remembering that I was still wearing my school robes, I cursed myself again before the woman began to speak to me.

"Hello!My name is Esme Cullen."The woman said to me in a polite tone.

'Man, that means she can see me.'I thought before replying to her.

"Hi!My name is Silvia Malfoy."I stated shyly.

"Shouldn't a young lady such as yourself be in school right now?"Esme asked as she spotted my uniform.

"Normally yes, but today there was an announcement made at breakfast about classes being cancelled for the day, so I took it as a way to explore Forks."I said before my stomach started growling.

Esme obviously noticed my stomach growling so she invited me inside to make me something to eat. When I was seated in the kitchen, I just had to ask her some questions. I was definitely curious.

"Excuse me!I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how can you see me?"I asked while mindlessly biting into a sandwich Esme made me and looking around the kitchen.

"I can sense that you are different. You have this magical energy I can feel that's radiating off of you. When you were outside, I could sense it."Esme stated taking a seat across from me and watching me eat.

"That means you are no normal muggle."I said starting to get confused.

"What is a muggle?Esme asked just as I noticed that my wand had fallen out of my robes pocket.

Feeling a little panicked, I got up from my seat to see if I dropped it on the floor.

"What's wrong dear?"Esme asked with a hint of worry etching on her face.

I stopped my frantic searching and decided to answer Esme's question.

"A muggle is a non-magical person who would not be able to see me if I did not want to be seen."I said while looking down at the tiled kitchen floor thinking that this nice lady was going to say that I am insane and kick me out of her home.

That was before I remembered what she told me when I first entered the kitchen.

"Well, that does explain why we can see you."Esme said coming towards me.

"We?"I asked started to get really confused.

"Me and my family who lives here, are Vampires."Esme stated casually like we were just talking about the weather.

Surprisingly that didn't really shock me. It even explained why she could see me.

"That explains your ability to see me. I'm a witch and I go to school at the castle. My school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."I said while looking at Esme's facial features intently.

"My husband saw the castle on the day when he saw the train."Esme said while filling up a cup with juice and handing it to me.

"You mean the blonde guy in the doctor's outfit right?"I asked thinking back to the train ride.

"Yeah, that is Carlisle Cullen who works as a doctor here in Forks. Why did your school get placed here in Forks and not any other place?"Esme asked sounding curious.

"Well, the Headmaster of our school, Albus Dumbledore the most powerful wizard since Merlin, decided that a small town like Forks was most ideal to hide our school from some bad wizards who are trying to bring harm to the muggles and wizards alike."I said just before someone came through the door and into the house.

"Esme, are you here?Are you alright?"A guy said before he barged into the kitchen holding my wand.

"Hi Carlisle. I'm fine. I'm just talking to a guest."Esme said while Carlisle walked towards me.

"I could sense some strong magic and I wanted to make sure you were alright Esme dear."Carlisle said looking over me.

"Hi!My name is Silvia Malfoy and you looked at me while I was on the train. I'm guessing that you are a Vampire to. Well I am a witch and you are holding my wand."I stated looking at Carlisle look at my wand with interest.

"It is nice to meet you. I hope we all can become friends."Carslisle said before giving me my wand back.

"Thank you. I hope we can see each other again soon, but I must be going."I said nervously while looking at a clock hanging in the kitchen.

'I can't believe it's 2:00pm already."I thought looking at Esme apologetically than blushing slightly at Carlisle before I took my leave.

After a goodbye from both Carlisle and Esme, and heartfelt 'be careful dear' from Esme, I started to walk again wondering how long it would take to get into town. While I was walking, I was in a really deep thought.

'I can't believe I really just met vampires. Either they really are vampires, are insane, think I am insane, or believe that I am truly a witch and believe that they are really vampires. For some reason, I believe them.'I thought absently to myself as I was walking up the street.

That's when I bumped into that girl.

"Hello!"The girl said stopping me in my tracks.

I could not help but stare at her and wonder if she was a vampire to.

"You can see me?"I asked thinking that everyone in Forks could probably see me.

I knew I wasn't the best at magic, but I was pretty sure I could at least perform spells adequately, or so I thought.

"Of course I can. I saw you the other day at the castle when I was with my friend."She said sounding slightly confused.

"Oh, What are you?"I asked.

"I'm a person just like you."

"A muggle?"

"What's a muggle?"She asked looking at me strangely.

"Never mind. My name is Silvia Malfoy."I said returning the strange look this girl was giving me.

"I'm Bella Swan."She said.

"How can you see me?"I asked.

'Even Snape would think this is weird.'I thought in pure confusion.

"Uh I'm not blind, I can see every human."She said clearly thinking that I was insane.

"I'm a witch and humans aren't suppose to see us unless we want them to or the castle for that matter. I made sure you or anyone else could not see me, but you still can."I said clearly flustered.

"Wait a minute, a witch? No way."Bella said.

"Yes way. The castle and us had to relocate here because were hiding from very bad evil wizards."I said.

"Okay, so why can I see you then?"Bella asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."I said.

That's when I seen this guy come out of a house behind us and ask who Bella was talking to.

Bella just looked over at me and said "Oh my god!You are."

I just smiled.

'Well at least my disillusionment charm still works on some people.'

"Told you."I said excitedly because I now had someone actually believe me.

"I was talking on my phone dad."Bella said to the man.

"Well come inside, dinners ready!"I heard the man reply.

"See you later Silvia the witch."Bella said before going inside the house.

'I think I just made a friend. Maybe I can see her tomorrow after classes.'I thought actually satisfied with the progress I made today.

Still standing on Bella's driveway, I started to notice that it was getting dark outside.

'Oh no. I'm going to be late.'I thought knowing that it would take about a good two hours to get back to the school. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble with Professor Snape. I'm going to have so many detentions probably starting tomorrow. I can't be caught.'I thought suddenly blushing.

Sighing, I slowly made my way back towards the forest to retrace my steps back up to hogwarts. Since it was starting to get dark, I took out my wand and cast a quick _'Lumos' _to light my way.

'In trouble again. Just my luck.'

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought! i'll try and have my chapter up as soon as i can! Thanks! Bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**here is the next chapter in Bella's point of veiw! thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 7: Bella**

"Bella I'm a vampire" Edward said

He looked at me and I just stared back at him.

"Did you hear me?" He asked

"Uh yeah I herd you" I said

"So?" He said

"I don't care" I said

"Bella everyday that I'm with you I could kill you" He said

"Like I said I don't care" I said

"I'm really strong" He said

"Cool" I said

"I don't kill people, My family we call ourselves vegetarians because we only drink animal blood" He said

"Then your not that dangerous" I said

"Bella I'm designed to kill that's what we do" He said

"I know what vampires are" I said

"I'm really fast" He said

"That's how you got to me so fast when the van was going to crush me" I said

"Yes" He said

He got out of the car and I followed him. He grabbed my arm and put me on his back then started running. About a minute later we up on a big hill. He put me down and walked over to a patch of sunlight. I stared at him as I saw his face light up what look liked little crystals all over his face.

"Wow" I said

"This is why we cant go into sunlight" He said

"That is so pretty" I said

"It's not suppose to be pretty" He said

He grabbed me and put me back on his back then started running. A minute later we got back down to his car. He put me down then we got back in his car. He started it and drove me home. When we pulled in my driveway I saw Silvia sitting on my front porch.

"You know her?" Edward asked

"Yes I met her yesterday" I said

"I feel some strong magic coming from her" He said

"Well that's because she's a witch" I said

"That the girl Carlisle and Esme were telling me about" He said

"They saw her?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Oh right Vampires can see her and I'm a muggle or human and I can still see her" I said

"Yeah well try and get her to talk to you about why she's here and stuff, She told my parents a little bit about it but we like to know more" He said

"Okay I'll try" I said

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then got out of the car. I looked back and saw that he was driving away. I walked up to Silvia and smiled at her.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" She said

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing really just waiting for you" She said

"You don't have school or flying lessons or whatever you witch's do" I asked

"Nope not today" She said

"Cool" I said

"So was that your friend I saw the other day at the castle?" She asked

"No that was Jacob you saw, The guy I was with was Edward my uh...boyfriend I think" I said

"Oh that's cool" She said

"Yeah Edward's kinda a vampire" I said

"Oh he must be Esme and Carlisle's son" She said

"Well no there all adopted or that's what people hear think" I said

"Okay so can I come in?" She asked

"Of course" I said

I walked up to the door and unlocked it. We went up to my room and sat down on my bed.

"So I was wondering why your school got moved hear?" I asked

"Well there is some really evil wizards that are after all of us. Our headmaster felt it was safer to come to this little town which basically is covered in trees and rains like all the time therefore hiding our school. We shielded it with a invisible shield and all of us wizards and witches have

the shield on it. muggles aren't suppose to see me and it makes me wonder why you can" She said

"Yeah I've been wonder why I can see you, My dad can't even see you" I said

"Yeah your the only muggle that's seen me or wait your friend Jacob saw me too" She said

"That's right he did and he's a human" I said

"Invite him over" She said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I need to make sure that he can see me" She said

"Okay" I said

I grabbed my phone and dialed Jacob's house number. His dad Billy Black picked up.

"Hey Billy I was wondering if Jacob could come over?" I asked

"Yeah I think he was on your way to house just before you called" He said

"Okay cool" I said

I hung up and put my phone down. I sat down on my bed and looked at Silvia.

"He's coming over" I said

"That's good" She said

Twenty minutes later Jacob showed up. By then the both of us were sitting in the living room.

"Hey it's that girl we saw yesterday" He said

"So you can see me?" She asked

"Of course I can see you" He said

"This is Silvia Jacob, She's a witch and is wearing a invisible shield only the strange thing is were the only ones that can see her" I said

I didn't even try to explain that Edward and his hole family are vampires and that they could see her too.

"Uh okay" He said

"Yeah so were trying to figure out why" I said

"I'm not sure I mean I'm one hundred percent human" He said

"Me too" I said

"I don't know but I need to get going back to the castle before I get introble. I'll try to figure things out" She said

"Alright come back whenever you can" I said

"I will bye" She said

She left and shut the door behind her. Jacob and me started watching TV until Charlie came home.

"Hey Char I mean dad" I said

I'm not suppose to call him Charlie around him.

"Hey Bells, Jacob" He said

"I should go now Bella" Jacob said

"Alright see you later" I said

"Sure thing" He said

Once Jacob left I started to make dinner for Charlie and me. After we were done I went upstairs to my room to do my homework. I went to bed a couple hours later. The next morning I got up and took a shower. Once I was done I headed downstairs and saw that my dad was gone again. I ate breakfast and got ready for school. When I was done I walked outside and saw Edward leaning against his car.

"Uh hi" I said

"Hey, Want a ride?" He asked

"Sure" I said

He opened the door for me and I got in. Five seconds later he was in the drivers side and pulling out of the driveway.

"Wow that was fast" I said

"Yeah listen there's something I forgot to mention yesterday" He said

"Okay so tell me" I said

"I can read everyone's mind except for yours" He said

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked

"No there isn't" He said

"Okay" I said

"I'm not the only one, Alice see's the future and Jasper can control emotions" He said

"So did Alice like see me coming?" I asked

"Yes but the future can always change, She never saw Silvia and her school coming" He said

"Is it because she's a witch?" I asked

"Could be but were not sure" He said

"Okay" I said

"Do you want to meet them?" He asked

"Meet who?" I asked

"My family" He asked

"They might not like me" I said

"You'll be in a house full of vampires and the only thing your worried about is if they will like you?" He asked

"Uh yeah I guess" I said

He smiled at me as we pulled into the school parking lot. We got out of the car and headed to class. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us. I looked over toward were his family parks and saw them also staring. We walked into the school and headed to class. I said goodbye when we got to my class room. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead then walked away. At lunch time I headed to the cafeteria and saw my friends sitting at their table. I grabbed some food and sat down beside them.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Bella" They said

"So why aren't you sitting with Edward" Jessica said

"He's with his family" I said

I looked over and saw Edward looking at me. I smiled back at him then turned back to my friends.

"You know he's dangerous" Mike said

"No he isn't" I said

"Okay" He said

We talk for the rest of lunch until the bell rang. I got up from the table and started walking to class when Edward came up behind me.

"Hey" He said

"Hey yourselves" I said

"Your friends don't like me" He said

"No they just don't know you the way I do" I said

"True" He said

"You were listening weren't you" I asked

"Kinda hard not to" He said

"Yeah" I said

We got to science class and sat down at the table. At the end of the day Edward drove me home.

"Thanks for driving me home" I said

"Sure no problem It's my job to protect you" He said

"I can take care of myself" I said

"Okay Bella go inside now" He said

"Bye" I said

I got out of the car and walked inside. I went up to my room to do some homework. About a hour later I started making dinner for Charlie and me. He came home a hour later just as p was pulling dinner out of the oven. We both sat down at the table and started eating. When we were done I did the dishes then went back upstairs to finish the rest of my homework. I called my mom once I was done and talked to her for a little bit. I was about to say something to her when I looked at the end of my bed and saw Edward sitting there.

"Mom I'll talk to you later" I said

"Okay honey" She said

I hung up my cellphone and looked at him.

"How'd you get up here?" I asked

"Threw the window" He said

"Is this the first time?" I asked

"No, I don't sleep so I come here and watch you sleep it's kinda fascination to me" He said

"Oh no I talk in my sleep" I said

"Yes you do but that's okay" He said

"Okay" I said

I moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and I deepened it until he moved away.

"Sorry it's hard to control" I said

"It's okay I just have to be careful when I'm around you" He said

"Okay" I said

We talked for a couple hours until I fell asleep beside Edward. I was a little hot so I put my head on Edward Chest and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please read and review! let me know how were doing so far! thanks guys! bye!**


End file.
